Make You Love Me
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Keely Teslow walked home from school. But it was a shell of the Keely Teslow he had known. OneShot.


Keely Teslow walked home from school. But it was a shell of the Keely Teslow he had known. And she appeared to be singing. He fell silent, trying to hear the words. 

_**Can't walk down the street **_

_**Can't sit in my room **_

_**Can't close my eyes **_

_**Without thinking of you**_

Keely walked down the street, her old shabby converses rubbing against her feet. Her baggy jeans and crumpled T-shirt, which would look more in place at a farm than at school. But Keely didn't care. She sung to herself the song that she had been singing ever since he left.

_**Can't smell a rose **_

_**Can't look at the moon **_

_**Can't take a breath **_

_**Without missing you**_

He remembered the song clearly. It had been one that was played at a party, and Keely had told him how sad it was. And now here she was singing it. It wasn't the Keely he had known.

_**It's such a beautiful thing **_

_**But it doesn't make sense **_

_**Without you babe **_

_**If I could I would make you love me **_

_**If I could I would leave this place **_

_**I'm the one who could make you happy **_

_**I try so hard but I can't walk away**_

Keely kicked at a stone with her feet. She had spent a long time looking at the ground ever sine he had left. Usually while her eyes were swimming with tears.

A huge teardrop splattered onto the pavement, and Keely realised she had been crying for a while.

She had been trying ever since he had left, but she couldn't get over him. Because when you love someone, you don't get over it that quickly. Sometimes you never get over it, like her mom with her dad. Sometimes she heard her mom still crying at night. But at least her mom still had her to remind her of her dad. Keely had nothing except a few photographs. And her memories.

_**Why can't you be here **_

_**Why did you leave **_

_**Is it my fault **_

_**You don't love me**_

He wished more than anything that he could go back and stop all of this happening. It wasn't fair on Keely. Now he knew. Even though she had never admitted it, it was obvious from the look on her face.

_**Why do I cry **_

_**Why don't you call **_

_**Why does it seem **_

_**You don't care at all**_

"Why am I crying?" Keely muttered. "He's gone. He left me. He's not worth it!"

She didn't understand.

But she didn't understand a lot of things.

_**You don't feel a thing **_

_**I don't understand **_

_**Why I need you babe **_

_**I'm the one who could make you happy **_

_**I try so hard but I can't walk away**_

He watched, not knowing what to do next. But then he ran up to her. "Hey Keely."

Keely turned, half hoping. But it was disappointment. "Oh. Hey Owen"

"Look, Keely, I know you loved him. And I know he's left. But just remember, he's like, your guardian angel," Owen said.

Keely smiled a secret smile, as if she knew something Owen didn't. Which, a lot of people did. "Yeah. You're right. He is watching over me"

Owen nodded, and hugged her. Keely let him, and reminisced. "You know Owen ,you actually said something that made sense."

"The O-Dawg comes in many different flavours!" Owen reminded her, and Keely laughed. "You want me to walk you home?"

Keely shook her head. "No. I remembered there's something I have to do"

"Okay," Owen said, and walked off, looking pleased with himself.

Keely ran in the opposite direction, until she came to a familiar tree.

Her fingers traced the words written in the bark. "Phil Diffy, you're the most wonderful boy ever. And the Pickford star will sit on the tree, not broken this year. Thanks for that Phil. I love you…"

And then, picking up her bag, she walked away.

_**Get away, get away **_

_**If I could I would make you love me **_

_**If I could I'd forget your face **_

_**I know I could make you happy **_

_**I try so hard but I can't get away **_

_**Get away from you**_

* * *

**Sorry, for not making it Phil...but I thought it tied in better with the song. **

**Kaci Brown - Make You Love Me**


End file.
